Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning compositions and, more particularly, to an all natural cleaning suspension employing natural leaf active ingredients and that is suitable for use with conventional spray bottles.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of various compositions as detergents and other cleaning agents for surfaces is well known. A problem which still exists, however, is that many existing cleaning compositions often include toxic ingredients and/or components that are harsh on surfaces to be cleaned or on the skin of a user. Thus, there remains a need for a cleaning composition suspension that employs as primary active ingredients dried plant components. It would be helpful if such a cleaning composition suspension had a liquid base that included vinegar to enhance its cleaning properties. It would be additionally desirable for such a cleaning composition suspension to include suspended particles that were small enough that the suspension was useable in a spray bottle.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a cleaning composition suspension adapted to provide a liquid based cleaning agent that was non-toxic to the extent that it is safe to ingest. The primary components in Applicant's cleaning composition suspension are a base solution, defined as a liquid base with sodium bicarbonate dissolved therein, and dried and powdered plant matter. When in operation, the cleaning composition suspension enables the deployment of an anti-bacterial cleaning agent through a spray bottle. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.